Careless
by Wobsie
Summary: Kakeru has found out about Kyo's secret. Poor Kyo is not going to like what that means for him... request from ben4kevin Kakeru x Kyo kyo!uke kakeru!seme Warnings: blackmail, rape, noncon, cuteness, yaoi, lemon, smut, mutual romance in the end
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN IN CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE DO NOT READ.**_

This is the only (rated M) Kakeru x Kyo fic on the ENTIRE SITE. :0

It's kind of a genius couple pairing. This was requested by ben4kevin, who's always been my biggest fan and has commented on all my stories, every chapter. My biggest thanks are represented in this story. ;3

**Summary**: Kakeru has learned about Kyo's secret. And he's not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

**Warning**: yaoi, boyXboy, blackmail, non-con, rape(ish) scenarios, sex, smut, the whole nine-yards, foot fetish, stupidity on Kyo's part

**Rating**: 'M' for smut, lemons, sex, yaoi

"Careless"

* * *

"Kyo." I turned to see Kakeru, Yuki's friend, leaning against the hall's wall.  
"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too short. I was on my way home, and Tohru said she would wait for me.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kakeru asked, looking blasé.  
"I don't have time." I responded.  
"This'll only take a second, I promise." Kakeru said, pushing himself off the wall and walking past me. "I just need to ask you something. It's about Tohru." He pushed open a door down the hall.  
I sighed. If it was about Tohru... "Fine. But I only have a minute."  
"Of course." Kakeru said. I walked into the room as he held it open. Once I walked inside I heard a distinct 'click'. I turned around to see Kakeru slip a key inside his pocket. "It helps these situations to be the student council president." He smiled at me warmly.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, annoyed. What was this big secret that Kakeru had to lock the door?

"I know about what you are."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I know _what_ you are, Kyo." Kakeru repeated, a small smile remaining on his face.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," I growled. Kakeru was just wasting my time. "Unlock the door."

"No." Kakeru kept his poker face, staring at me from across the room. My frown deepened. "You don't understand what I'm saying, Mr. Cat."

"Don't call me that." I snarled at him. Some kids had picked up the nickname from the time when all the cats hung off of me.* "I don't know what you want, but I'm not in the mood for games. Move."

"Games sound like fun to me." Kakeru smirked. "You sure are dense, _Sohma-kun_."

"Wait…" I said, something finally clicking. "What is it that you know?"

"I know why you can't 'hug girls.'" He said, smiling.

I paled. There was no way Kakeru could have found out. I hadn't hugged anyone, especially in front of him! "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying and failing to keep a poker face.

"You can't pull out of this one." Kakeru said. "I have concrete evidence." I swallowed, feeling impossibly tense.

"Please don't—"

"Tell anyone? I won't." Kakeru cut me off with a wave of his hand. "But I'll need you to do something for _me_."

"What?" I asked, skeptic.

"Let me fuck you."

…

"THE FUCK?! Two guys can't…have sex, you moron!" I yelled, face flushed.

"They can."

"NO! No way in Hell would I ever do it with you!" I tried to shove past him, but he pushed me back soundly with one hand.

"Then I'll tell everyone your secret." Kakeru's smile was fading.

I'd forgotten about that. "There must be something else I can do!" I nearly begged.

Kakeru looked at me heavily for a moment. "No." He finally said, a stern yet reproachful gaze falling upon me. "I need you, Kyo. I want you, and I always get what I want."

Kakeru started walking steadily towards me, eyes never leaving mine. He back me up until I hit a desk."Kyo." Was all the warning I got before he captured my lips with his.

The way Kakeru kissed me made me feel disgusted, but at the same time weak in the knees. Honestly, I'd never been kissed before. The sensation alarmed me, and I tried pushing him off, only to find him as strong as the stupid rat.

Kakeru's mouth got more needy against my own, and I felt his tongue push through my lips and run along my teeth, almost like her was trying to get _inside my mouth_. I started to yell at him, when he slid to organ inside. If the kiss before made my heart race, it now made it explode.

I found myself moaning. Kakeru, upon hearing this, gripped me tighter with left hand, while his right slid my back and started massaging my ass. Kakeru ran his fingers along the seam of my pants, gently caressing the cleft. It felt strange, hot almost. He dug his finger deeper, pressing harshly again my opening. My breath hitched noticeably and my hands flew from my sides to grab onto Kakeru's shirt.

Kakeru lifted his mouth from mine, to suck on my neck, his hands rubbing through the fabric of my pants. Despite myself, my dick was starting to harden. Now that Kekeru's lips were otherwise occupied, I could speak.

"Stop! Let me go and get off!" I yelled, starting to push against Kakeru's chest. His expression grew angry, and I felt his hands move from my lower half to grab my shoulders.

"Shut up. You don't have a choice anymore." Kaker u shoved me hard, sending my body toppling over the desk. I looked up, slightly breath taken, to see him breathing harshly, eyes never leaving me, as he slipped off his school jacket. "Kyo," He moaned.

Kakeru once again went down on me, mouth finding mine. Yet this time, the kiss started fast. His tongue swept along my teeth, the inside of my mouth, pushing against my tongue. Suddenly everything seemed a lot more serious.

I felt my shirt being pulled up my chest, Kakeru's coarse hands running along my stomach, up to my nipples. My hands found themselves groping on Kakerus' body, trying to find purchase. I found his hips, and grabbed on, unintentionally shoving them upwards into mine.

The hardness that ground in to me was unmistaken able. He let out a low growl as I arched my back, digging our hips together. "God dammit," he groaned, rubbing into me. I realized my own arousal was completely stiff, and I felt my hips moving with his, creating a strange rhythm.

"No..." I moaned, this was going too far.

"You're so sexy and you don't even realize it." Kakeru whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps. He leaned off of me, and stared down at my face. I'm sure I looked terrible—flushed, sweating, lips wet and swollen, hair disarrayed. Yet all I could feel was desire rolling off of him.

"I can't do this." Suddenly Kakeru was off of me. I looked up, in a shocked aroused daze, as he picked up his jacket from the floor. The hardness in the front of Kakeru's pants was straining against the fabric. He looked back at me, still lying on the desk, shirt pulled up.

Kakeru clenched his fists and turned his head quickly. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, heading towards the door.

"Wait!"

* * *

TA EFFIN DAH.

That took so bloody long to write! I've already started working on chapter 2, and I was originally going to make this a one shot, but it was getting too long.

ben4kevin, thank you for the constant support of my stories. I promise to get the foot fetish into to the next chapter.

Sayonara!

Da Author,

~Wobsie (/^.^)/ \(^o^\)


	2. Chapter 1 Re-Write

You've probably never met a more reluctant author than me. Careless is a request fic, and honestly I don't even know where I was going with the story. So I re-wrote it. Please ignore the first chapter. I'm not going to delete it, but…I don't like what I wrote. This is the new version. A one-shot, hopefully.

"Careless"

A re-write by a carless author.

* * *

I've never taken much notice of Kakeru Manabe. I knew he was Yuki's friend, and I knew that he was student council vice-president. He was in my grade and his sister was some chick named Machi. Tohru knew him somehow, but that never really concerned me. Sometimes I saw him in the halls. He was always surrounded by a large group of students, he was always smiling. I doubt that I'd ever said anything more than 'excuse me' to him.

Yet here he was, with this all important secret, trying to get me to listen to it. I really don't care. He says it's about me, he says it's important, but none of it really concerns me all that much. I tried to tell him I wasn't interested, I told him to go away. Yet here I am, with him, in an abandoned room towards the back of the school. Of course.

"Can we make this quick? I don't have all the time in the world here." I said, trying not to make eye-contact. I didn't really like the situation, and the looks he kept shooting towards me gave me weird shivers.

"I—don't know where to start." Kakeru said finally. I sighed. I realized that this was probably not going to go very smoothly. How aggravating. At times like these, Kyo wished he could just go black and tear the crap out of everything, and only need to give that excuse 'he couldn't control himself.' Haru had all the luck.

"Just tell me what this big secret of yours is, and then we can both be on our merry ways." I said, scowling. I wasn't planning on staying very much longer.

He opened his mouth, paused, started… "I saw, I saw you…" He paused again, twisting his mouth, looking for the correct words, "change?"

"Change? In gym?" I was confused. Did I have gym with him?

"No…in…in the…into…" Again with the pauses. Get on with it! "into, a thing, a _change_." He finally said, putting a lot of emphasis on change. Why? What?

What. "Change into _what_?!" I said, very slowly realizing what was happening. Had he found out?

"Into a cat." There, he said it. No more hiding it. It was out there, Kakeru knew, it was all down the drain, did anyone else know, did he tell anyone, was there any hope of Kakeru getting his memory wiped, was it too late, would I have to leave Tohru behind.

"Oh." Is what I said, although a whole jumble of thoughts flitted through my head, "when?"

"It was raining. You were with Honda-san. You fell, she caught you. There was a giant cloud. Then you were gone, and there was this orange cat, and I thought it can't be…" I tried to control my breathing. I needed to sit down. "But then I remembered that you don't hug people. I know Yuki doesn't but that's because he's an invert…but you have all these friends, and a thing with Honda-san and it…made weird sense, like I was expecting it or something."

"Right. Of course." I said, pulling out a chair from a nearby desk. I sank down into it. "I suppose you know what I'm going to say next."

Kakeru looked at me strangely. "I haven't told anyone. And I won't, either!"

Strange. Relieving. "Why not?" Kakeru took a couple steps so that he was standing less than 4 feet away from me.

"Well, I won't, if…you agree to keep a secret for me." I snorted.

"That's easy. Don't tell me the secret in the first place." I snapped. "I don't have time or patience or nerves or—anything! to deal with this. I'm leaving."

I stood, and made to leave until Kakeru spoke, "I swear, I will tell everyone." I froze.

"Tell me your fucking secret and get it over with." All I needed to do is get out of this room, and go get Hatori. I just needed enough time to tell him.

Kakeru took another step towards me. "I'm in love with a man."

He was unexpectedly brisk when it came to telling me this, compared to the way he'd acted earlier. "Yuki?" Did he want me to set him up with the rat?

"No." Again, unexpected. Why did he want me to know if I didn't know the man he was in love with. "It's someone that doesn't even know I exist. I pisses me off."

"Is that all?" I asked, trying to look for a sign in his body language that I could leave.

"No. It's not. I'm sick of being patronized, looked down on, ignored." Kakeru spoke with a sudden rush of some unintelligible emotion. "I want you to know who I'm in love with."

I waited. "You." And he was kissing me. It wasn't a slow kiss, a chaste kiss, a sweet kiss. It was harsh and abrupt, and he pressed his mouth so fiercely to mine I feared for a moment he was trying to crush my jaw.

And then I was kissing him back. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just doing it. He pushed me up against the desk behind me, running his large hands along my sides, and up to my chest. I felt something rising up within me. It was different. "Stop!" I gasped, pushing him off of me for a moment.

He grabbed both my hands in one of his and resumed his assault on my mouth. The feeling continued to build, creating a pressure in my lower abdomen. Kakeru knew what he was doing with his lips, now his tongue. _His tongue?!_

His mouth moved off mine to trail harsh, suction kisses onto my neck and then my collarbones. He unbuttoned the first button on my shirt. "Stop—I didn't say you could do this—I SAID STOP!" I shoved with all my might, expecting him to go sprawling across the room.

However, Kakeru stayed planted to where he was, sliding his free hand onto my hip and gently massaging it's junction. I made a low noise in my throat, and Kakeru took that as a sign to undo two more buttons.

Apparently impatient with the progress he'd made, Kakeru shoved the hand that hadn't captured mine up the button-line of my shirt, causing it to fall open. He let my hands go and grabbed the shirt, pulling it off roughly. He leaned back and shrugged off his school jacket.

During that moment I'd tried to make my escape, yet he was back in flash. He kissed down my exposed chest, verly slowly and wetly. The feeling of his saliva cooling on my chest sent chills down my spine. He arrived around mid-chest, and his looked up at me.

"I'm tired of being ignored." He repeated, and captured one of my nipples between his teeth. I cried out, arching my back. This new feeling was what brought me to full erection. I didn't know—I'd never experienced—any sort of pleasure quite like that.

He would nip, then leisurely roll his tongue against the hardened nub. He ran his mouth slowly from the right side of my chest to my left. As he began working a new on my other nipple, his other hand came to rest upon my clothed crotch.

I felt my breath catch. Was he going to cross that line? I'd never had such intimate contact with anyone before. My first kiss had been years ago. All thoughts of protest fled my head. I found my hands wrapped around Kakeru's neck, my back arched to offer his mouth better access to his mouth.

Suddenly the delicious pleasure vanished, and Kakeru once again moved his mouth down my chest, tickling my navel. He reached me pants, and eyed them, and then me. Something in my face must of given him answer because he slowly popped open my button.

Next came my zipper, he unzipped it more slowly than I thought possible. I sprung free from the confines of my pants. I dimly recognized embarrassment of being caught without underwear. Kakeru didn't seem to mind. He let out a small noise of wonder at the sight of my cock.

He wrapped his hand around it. One dry stroke, and I was oozing pre-cum. He brought his pinky nail up to my urethra, traced the tip of my penis with the edge. It felt painful and sharp, but oh so amazing. He dragged the pinky down my length slowly, taking pre-cum with it.

His hand then left my aching length altogether, and he grabbed the sides of my pants and yanked. I found myself falling off the desk onto his lap. The pants lifted up off of my ass and I felt it connect harshly with an unmistaken able hardness.

It happened in a flurry. Kakeru shoved a chair out of his way and pushed me to floor. He began grinding with a swift intensity against my raw backside. His pants began giving me a burn, and he heard me whimper. Cursing, he stumbled over his belt and the fastenings of his pants.

When he finally got them undone he shoved both they and his boxers down past his balls and continued his harsh grinding against me. Suddenly this was serious. Very serious. He penis connected against mine once, then again. Soon he'd picked up a rhythm. I started to rock my hips up to meet his.

We had passed some line. A skin-to-skin line. It felt so much more intimate that anything he'd done before. To look at him, gazing down at me, with a blissed-out look on his face, as his hand wrapped around both our lengths.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I felt that pressure finally build up to the point of no return and let out a large gasp. I saw stars, and then I saw nothing.

When I came to, my pants had been sloppily pulled back over my hips, yet my shirt remained unbuttoned. I sat up, light-headed. I looked around to see Kakeru seated at a desk by the window, his pants also pulled up. He gazed solemnly out of the window. I noticed that the sun was starting to go down. What time was it?

Kakeru heard me stand, but did not look towards me. He didn't change expressions at all until I stood in front of him. He looked, shocked, at me. He probably had expected me to leave. I slowly sank down in the chair in front of his desk, and stared him down.

Finally, he spoke. "I lost myself in lust. I'm sorry." He spoke quietly, as though he could find nothing to say.

"You think an apology will make up for that? That was nearly rape. I told you to stop, but you didn't."

Kakeru cringed and looked away from me. "I know."

"You took advantage of me, prevented me from leaving, molested me."

"I know."

"You made me reach an unbelievable orgasm and pass out."

"I know, look, I'm sor—" Kakeru paused, and looked at me, eyes wide and mouth set in a firm line. "Excuse me?" His voice cracked.

I smiled, and stood up. My legs were still shakey. I walked over to the door of the room, to find it already unlocked. I began to button up my shirt and tuck it in. When I looked slightly less disheveled, I opened up the door to the room.

I paused halfway out the frame. "Buy me a drink first next time, okay?" I joked, glancing back at Kakeru. He still had a dumb look on his face.

"EXCUSE ME?" I closed the door behind me. I could picture him sitting there with an astonished look on his face as I went home.

I'd never taken much notice of Kakeru Manabe, until the fateful day that he locked me inside an old classroom, told me that he knew my secret, confessed to me, molested me, and apologized for all the above.

Kakeru Manabe.

I kinda like that name.

* * *

It is finite! Wow, what work I've accomplished tonight. I credit this one-shot to K-Pop and Christmas music.

Ben4kevin, you probably hate me for taking so long, writing you a crap first chapter, and then completely ignoring the foot fetish. Ah, but such is the whims of the author. Thank you for believing in me, and being so patient.

Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Holidays.

And to all you fuboshi;

Happy breakwhereallyoudoisreadyaoi nonstopforaweek.

Love always!;

Da author, ~Wobsie.


End file.
